


Survivors

by Divano_Messiah



Series: Summer - Crown of Theros [5]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M, Omnic Crisis
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 智械危机paro番外part2，义体改造雀&黑客修。部分未来年代时间点及科技树参考《守望先锋》，但不涉及OW相关人物和剧情。配对为朱雀/鲁路修。





	Survivors

01

 

“我什么时候才能弄短你的头发？”鲁路修问。

“什么？”朱雀说，“我还以为你已经开始喜欢它们了。”

 

02

 

伯利恒的地下空间，圆桌议事处，幸存的高层汇集起来，一并铺开了新卡美洛的指令。白塔事故中的伤者陆陆续续来到这里，规整秩序，梳理现状，有保留地互通信息。他们从希克欣尼回归后的第三日，维因博格就把留言传达到了地下三层。“这几天别外出了。进行一些硬件调试，协调性训练，或者把时间浪费在你们的卧室里。总之别外出。”他口头依然不怎么正经，视讯中的神情却相当严肃，“我的立场也很难办，大人。白塔仅剩的一半人都和某个传说中是智械的杀手深仇大恨，虽然真要开庭论断的话，以精神疾患为由提出减罪也是合理的。谁又敢在公开场合替他辩护呢？”

鲁路修叹了口气，替他传达了这层意思。就在接到通告的前一刻，他还在折腾实际挨警告的那位束在脑后的长发。自带蜷曲弧度的头发一旦长至后背，只要不定期打理就必然是一场灾难。幸而在确信自己不会再被关回冷冻舱里去之后，朱雀对它们的态度便随和了许多，不再用眼神威吓每一个试图拿剪刀接近自己的人了。然而它们还是保留下来，拖沓而无用，一经散开就很容易变得一团糟。别费劲了，朱雀这么说，我耗了这么长时间都没找到行之有效的处理方式。

人要学会接受关系亲密者身上的所有变化，如果实在喜欢不起来，至少也要尽力去习惯。话虽如此，被精密机械所取代的血肉不可填补归位，发型又是另一回事了。所以鲁路修不满地拽拉着那些卷曲发梢，手指梳开一绺缠结的部分。修剪工作迟早要排上日程，即使不恢复原样，至少也得打理到不会过于杂乱的程度。他心不在焉地拨弄着蓬乱纠缠处，维因博格的留言就来了。内容严肃，影响深远，致使他很快把更加悠闲的念头抛到了脑后。他向朱雀转达完全部内容，眼见着对方的面色迅速阴郁下来。

真要谈论手头沾染上的血腥，白塔或许还算不得什么。整方新卡美洛的乱子都算不得什么。夷平半座城市，扫荡完备军阵，应承下命令去烧毁一整个陈旧世界，早在他们都那般年轻张狂的时候就做过了。教训足够多，愧悔不在少，每个夜晚都充斥着幽灵号哭与扭曲的梦魇。从战场上爬下来的人分作两类，铭记仇恨的与全然淡漠的。更易过的阵营足够多了，死去的人也足够多了，昔日同僚兵戎相见的次数更不在少，那么事到如今再来谈论负罪感也太迟了些。然而这一个旧世界的幸存者垂下眼睑，仿佛还停留在依然会为此心神不安的年岁里。

也许习惯和麻木都是伪命题。也许什么时候为此加深感念都不算太迟。鲁路修自后方而攀住他的肩，凑过头去亲吻他的鬓发。“你在偿还代价了。”鲁路修说，指尖蹭过他泛着银白光泽的义肢表层。现下如此，还不知会持续到未来几何。朱雀在近处发出低微哼声，喉间滚过模糊颤音。

“我知道。”

“如果这能让你好受些——”

“我做的事和过去没什么不同。”他平静道，“你不在近旁的时候听别人的指令行事，在必要的场合扮演死神，制造恐慌，然后在你站出来后设法回到你身边来。无药可救的程度没什么不同。”他微微耸肩，侧过脸来，颧骨和鲁路修的面颊蹭在一块儿，唇角浮出古怪笑意。“我们都应该反省一下，虽然也没什么用处。”

情况不会更糟了，他们所扮演的角色也不会更坏了。历史书里所记载的暴君和刽子手已经盖棺定论，即使学界开始逐渐脱离早年宣传所需的偏颇角度进行全面思考也不会扭转关键所在。如今的枢木朱雀看起来对这点没有产生认知谬误，这令鲁路修松了口气，又不知怎地有些难过。“那你为什么还要露出这副表情呢？”他轻声发问，握住对方抬起的手掌。半身镜里他们两人的样貌都还年轻，比之历史所能记载的更为棱角分明也更疲惫。端坐着的男人撇出自嘲笑容，左眼虹膜隐约亮起几分，又迅速暗淡下去、调整回原本色泽。

“只是在想自己为什么永远都是活着面对这些的那个人罢了。”

 

03

 

记忆是一类暧昧难明的东西，很难用具体数值进行量化。这也是为人的不确定性之一，不似机械与可被读取的数据进度。既是如此，返归他身边的枢木朱雀纵使丢损了不少躯体零件，却未被打开颅骨进行更加彻底的改造与替换。那么属于人类的记忆便还是旧模样，混杂着感情塑造的偏见与经了时光磨砺而失真的部分，只要能确保对自我的认知，细节能够有多完备都不急于一时。

“七月十日。”鲁路修说。他走去窗框跟前，仔细考量起玻璃彼端所呈现的景象来。外头是一个晴天，他没有动这部分设置，翻出面板将寻常的都市街景调作青翠山野。“你还记得是什么日子吗？”

关于自我的认知也很难进行概述。行事准则，过往经历，旁人赋予的名字，诞生于世的时刻。其中有多少是有价值的，又有多少无关紧要。“一切苦难的起始点。”不待他继续胡思乱想，朱雀便应了声，挥之不去的颓丧间带着一丝莞尔，“别告诉我你还打算为此庆贺。”

“不好说。”鲁路修思索道，不多时又一耸肩，转过身来摊开双手，“闷在这地方也没什么可庆贺的，办不了什么像样的活动仪式，也没几个人能给你祝词。”

“理论上说——”

“请别在这时候泼冷水说本来也不会有人祝贺，我会感觉很受伤。”

“——按照官方记载，我还死在你前头。”朱雀冷静道，“死人不过生日。”

他说话时侧过了身，于是他们得以面面相觑。鲁路修暗地里磨了一会儿牙，摊开的双手迅速抄在了身前。“闭嘴，亲爱的。”他叹着气，“我原先怎么没发现你总是能用最冷酷的方式打断别人呢？”

“我不是在针对你。”朱雀的声音小了许多。

有趣的发现，即使申明了多少次这会儿沿用他们死别前在公众场合与床笫情趣间使用的敬称不太妥当，他还是会对这类直白的亲昵称呼感到不适应。他的眼神飘开了，鲁路修则走回他身旁，斜坐到他支出的一侧膝盖上。“针对你自己会让我更不安心，所以你还是闭嘴吧。”鲁路修说，“再说了，虽然我很怀疑我还残留有多少良知，但我还是会愧疚心作祟。”

他抢白一番后朱雀没再说话，好像打从那个疯狂逃窜的、湿淋淋的夜晚过后，对方就暂时失去了与他在口头上针锋相对的兴趣。鲁路修用脚踝蹭着他的小腿内侧，私人房间内他们的着装都相当不整，除去没系好的晨衣和底裤之外什么都不剩。这番心不在焉的撩拨很快换得了应有的回应，残缺者完整的右臂挪了上来，而鲁路修低头盯着那只揽在自己腰腹间抚摸的手掌研究了一会儿，轻飘飘地哼出一声鼻音。

“这回连我都被禁足了。”他耸起一侧肩，向后斜睨过去，“闲着也是闲着，尝试一下力量控制吧。”他将口吻端平得过于严肃正经，以至于对方一时间缓了动作，犹疑地瞧着他的眼睛。

“你指什么方式？”

 

04

 

用你的左手碰我，他说。

他再开腔时他们已经挪到了床上，宁可自己没被唤醒的人与对存活本身缺乏兴味的人。他们大概都对彼此知根知底了，也懒得再就类似的问题互相争辩更多，至少不是每时每刻都会为此进行口头争执。身体力行地做些活人会做的事，挑逗爱抚一具不知是否该界定为熟悉的身躯。活人会有欲望，懂得享乐，学得会取悦旁人的方式。房间的主人坐在他自己的床上，先前仅剩的衣物也在挪到床边之前就被另一人扒去了。那一人刚刚下达了指示，指示令他蹙起眉心，神情苦恼而迟疑。鲁路修跪在他两腿间，单手按着他的下腹，凑上前去轻轻巧巧地同他接吻，然后在唇间吐露不耐烦的词句。

“你都敢用这只手去逗莫德雷德，不敢用它来逗我？”

“这根本就是两码事。”朱雀咕哝着进行抗议。他将左手搭放到鲁路修肩头，触感过于坚硬，在外活动时会叫人感觉可靠，在切身触抚时或许就是另一回事。“我在正常情况下当然能控制力道，甚至能拿它抱着你往水里跳。但这就——”他眉头皱得更紧，眼睛反而转开了，显出一点儿窘迫，“——我拧坏过两次床栏了，金属的。就这两天的事。”

“瞎扯，就一次，只是你分成两段来拧罢了。”鲁路修不客气道，“而且希克欣尼归希克欣尼，伯利恒归伯利恒。这里的床没有金属栏杆。”

“这压根不是重点。”

“重点是力量控制。”鲁路修说，“不尝试一下怎么知道不行呢？”

他当然不是在说这般寻常的接触。肩头或手肘，或在阴暗一隅牢固地圈住后腰。带着类似的东西过久了，人总要学会依靠它们正常生活。随时随地捏坏或打碎东西肯定不是正常生活的一环，所以他相信基本的控制是存在的——依靠基础程式，依靠经验判定。更进一步的接触恐怕不是那两样所能控制的一环。

你在耍我，朱雀说。鲁路修没有否认，甚至在与他颈首厮磨间吃吃发笑。他的要求还是生效了，那侧能够灵活运作的义肢攀上他后腰，翻起衣摆径直贴在皮肤上，说实在的有些凉。他趴伏在对方身上，俯得更低，小心地不覆压上过多重量，指掌分别攀过腰肋与肩窝。坚实材料所塑的义肢下滑了，握住他臀瓣抓捏起来，力道之大让他以为那必然会留下青紫指痕。你这可不像是想要进行控制练习的态度，他刚想这么指责，揉搓他屁股的力度就轻了不少。底裤布料没有过多的遮障作用，因而鲁路修斟酌了片刻，及时送交了自己的感想。

“很硬。”他言简意赅。

“抱歉。”朱雀回答他，“好消息是反正也不会更硬了。”

“你是打定主意要在今天做个让人扫兴的讨厌鬼了吗？”

“大概是因为我过了能够给人惊喜的年纪。”朱雀说。他手头动作未停，鲁路修感到有东西撑开了底裤边缘缝隙撬进了他的股沟。“我觉得需要加点润滑，安全起见。”

“我觉得还行。”鲁路修思索道，“除非你一口气连活动关节都塞进来，不然大概不会比容忍你下面的尺寸更辛苦。”

朱雀哼出意味不明的一声，将抵在他肛口的指尖向内刺去。凉，鲁路修抖了下肩膀。而且过硬。迥异于更加温暖柔软的人体部位，也不像是寻常的情事进行方式。他开始就当前年代与智械为伴的人类日常性生活的进行方式胡思乱想的时候，朱雀把他的底裤彻底扒开了。片刻后他感到有滑凉液体淋下，循着逐渐深入的顶弄渐渐涂抹到他体内。古怪，拖沓，就像给机械上油。仿佛他再在这类情事中多沉沦片刻，便能听见耳畔细小齿轮转动的声响了。

他睁着眼，一边亲吻朱雀的颈首一边摆弄就在他眼皮底下的那根半勃性器，他睁眼观察对方细微的神情变化，翕张的眼睑与柔软颤动的嘴唇。他在对方耳畔发出低沉喘息，感到位于自己体内的顶动变得艰涩而缓慢。手指加到了两根，撬在他的前列腺上来回按压，促使他短暂腾手掏出自己的阴茎，叫它胀大的顶端湿黏地蹭在对方腹上。朱雀在他的撩拨下绷紧了脸，戳弄他后穴的动作也有些过于紧张了。放松，鲁路修低哼着，放松——我也没那么容易被弄坏。

实际构成那条义肢的材料未见得是寻常金属，即使外观上看上去很像。纳米级复合材料，军工业弄出的东西，高性能抗压抗冲击，用途向来很夸张，大概没什么拿来捅进别人屁股的机会。鲁路修乱糟糟地转着些念头，感到那些裹着油液的机械区位在自己肠道间转来转去，曲折处的关节硌得他头皮发麻。他将臀部撅得更高，方便那抠刮旋转的玩意儿进得更深，同时在朱雀的锁骨上咬了一小口。早先的异样感淡去了一些，剩余的那部分令他的神经末梢愈发兴奋。他被反复戳弄的部位窜起更多暖烘烘的酥麻感，汗液渗出他的前额与脊背。朱雀的呼吸也粗沉下来，兴许是鲁路修手头摆弄他阴茎的程度太过，某一刻起他的动作步奏也暴躁了许多。

他们在这躺卧与趴伏的依偎形势中僵持了一会儿，手指捅弄翻搅潮湿肉穴的水声愈发响亮。鲁路修微微摆动着腰臀，腹中酸软在一次用力顶按间猛然扩散开来，令他蓦一下失了气力、从趴跪姿态跌落在对方身上。他气喘吁吁地抬起头，从那根抵着自己腰肋的硬挺性器开始往上看，目光掠过自己淌在射在对方胸腹间的东西触到一张同时写着无辜与情欲的脸孔。

“我的关节也没那么容易被压坏。”朱雀说，“你大可以放心。”

他的声音沙哑，饱含着些不得释放的情绪。鲁路修哼着鼻子抬起膝弯，从他胯间迈开到他身侧，完全打开了自己的腿根。那些非肉身的部分还插在他体内，推着他的屁股上挪了一些，在送入其它东西前向外滑动、撑分开了穴口处。片刻后朱雀的阴茎填补了空缺的活动余裕，顶在他前列腺上操得他胡乱呻吟起来，没了自行动作的想法。所幸对方相当体贴，不紧不慢地在床铺间小幅耸动腰胯，叫性事步入了他更加熟悉的阶段。

不够熟悉的部分仍然贴在他下身，指尖在肛口皱褶被粗大肉棒一点点撑开时按压在周际，手掌时不时对他的臀肉施加更多压力。鲁路修分神想了会儿那东西实际用起来是什么感受，多半不会有常人皮肤那般的触感，但必然有其它形式的信息流。判定施压力道，判定软硬坚实，又不会因冷暖疼痛产生不必要的干扰讯号。即使能从原理上解构，没能切身体会过的人大概也很难理解全部。他想进一步深思下去，但很快就被压迫他肠道和前列腺的性器弄得没了主意。他的阴茎有气没力地吐出些透明液体，随着身躯磨蹭而一并弄湿了两人的胸腹。之后朱雀两只手一并握住他的胯骨，帮助他狠狠颠坐了几下，在他因这冲击浑身发软时抬起颈首，吸咬住了他的舌头。

他们四肢交叠着在床上躺了一会儿，鲁路修顺手扯下了衬衣和揉成一团的内裤，之后才懒洋洋地从另一人的阴茎上摘下了用完的保险套，在自己食指上打了个结。他抽出指腹扎紧袋口时，朱雀有一搭没一搭地拍着他的腰。“我觉得你之前是谨慎过度。”鲁路修说，“反正我没看出来你有哪儿控制得很不得当。”

他半晌没听到回答，于是疑惑地蹙眉抬眼望去。朱雀翻了个身，侧躺着跟他搂抱在一块儿，鼻尖抵在他面前，眼睛轻轻转动起来。“你没必要，我是说，强迫自己接受这个。”朱雀咕哝道，“如果你乐意的话，我可以拆了加装的部分再跟你做爱。”

“听上去太暴力了。”鲁路修说。这种事对谁都没太大好处，但听上去就很像枢木朱雀干得出来的那一种。他坐起身，手里玩着那个用过的保险套，摆出一副无所谓的神情俯瞰下去。“我没在强迫自己接受任何东西，你可以认为这是无聊的好奇心作祟。”

“你的好奇心真够危险的。”朱雀评价道。他眉眼间那点儿不太自在的成分消失了，平展开来成为十足无奈的。鲁路修抿起了嘴，不多时又浅浅淡淡勾出一个不甚认真的笑。

“不是一直如此吗？”

 

05

 

兴许是一直如此了，就如同他即便不去刻意说谎，也会自然而然地保留下几分真话。惯习所在，难以更改，不能轻易定义为本性，但也在某种程度上根深蒂固。他要求朱雀这么做不全是出于好奇，当然。枢木朱雀会主动吐露的关于自己的部分向来少得可怜，无论有没有一重记忆障碍加在他脑子里都是一样。旁人想弄清他时下的切身感念，总是得敦促他去做些什么的。观测能简单诊断出一些东西，譬如角色认知偏差，譬如人格本身潜在的不稳定性；而在此之外，属于幸存者的愧疚从来不会被埋没，只会随着漫长时光的流逝而逐渐累加。

总是如此。试探他对待其他幸存者的态度能得出更多结论，他对自我的定位，在神志清晰完整的情况下对改装义体的调控程度。即使他不会停止将自己视为怪物，至少也得接受自己作为怪物的形貌。怪物比死物好，鲁路修想。反正世人论定的背叛骑士恶行累累，早就传作无情的魔鬼与应下地狱的处刑人了。

目前来看，朱雀的精神状态比他假想的最糟情况要好上不少，也可能只是展现给他的部分还算活跃。还有那么一股宁愿惹人生气的劲儿在，就比彻底的心灰意冷来得强。近来他始终这么安慰自己，现状还算乐观，肯定比他只能对着一张属于行尸走肉的了无生气的脸要好太多了。至于这般幸存是不是依然比成为纯粹的死者要好——他不愿继续做类似的假设。

“你的身体状况如何？”在鲁路修怔忪出神时，朱雀忽然开腔道。这问题或许不算太突兀，但还是叫人有些摸不着头脑。鲁路修看了看自己赤裸的下半身，又看了看对方的胳膊，不确定自己是否该露出个更刻薄的表情。

“什么意思？”

“你说你也是从某处逃出来的。”朱雀说，“他们对你做过什么吗？”

他的眼神相当认真，鲁路修也察觉到自己会错了意，小幅度翻了翻眼睑。“恐怕还来不及做太多事。”然后他思忖道，把这部分他认为无需隐瞒的信息如实相告，“反正我不觉得我的身体素质比我十七岁时好上多少。我化验过自己的血液样本，没检测出更加奇怪的东西。虽然不是多么详尽的检查工作，但我觉得够用了。”

“为什么不做足够详尽的那一类呢？”

“该怎么说呢，能自个儿做的部分有限，就算能从别人那里抹掉记录，在普通的可以消除记录的地方能做到的部分同样有限。”他撇下嘴角，“我被不列颠尼亚官方登记为死亡状态已经快六十年了，可不敢冒险让自己的血液提取样本进入哪里留档。”

他翻过手腕，苍白皮肤下透出青色的血管。另一人将指尖搭触上来，轻轻摩挲着那些色泽冰冷的线路。“真奇怪。”朱雀说，“你所想的竟然还是走官方渠道。”

“在野渠道也一样。”鲁路修说，“虽然即使暴露了什么，我也大可以一走了之换个地方继续过活。怎么说呢。”

他顿住了，不情不愿地回想着此前数年四处流浪的生活，很快到达一个地方又很快离开。明面上掩人耳目，惹不出太多麻烦。反正没有一个地方能让人真正安稳下来。最后是新坎特伯雷，只能是新坎特伯雷，他以为原本一辈子都不会再回去新卡美洛。然后是又一次转折，匆匆去往、匆匆离开。娜娜莉平安无事，这是他唯一知悉的。这些日子的波折太多，耽于等待的时间也过于漫长，新卡美洛好像已经是很久以前的事了。

“我觉得独自拿定主意对你来说不算难事，”他听见朱雀的声音，低缓柔和的呢喃，“可留在完全陌生的地方隐藏自己一定很难。”

“听听这是什么话啊。”鲁路修说，皱起了眉头，“你有资格这么说我吗？”

新卡梅洛的祸乱与救命恩人一并藏在那具躯壳里，非物之物与非人之人，徘徊不去的幽灵和既死者。早在他变成这副模样之前，他丢失原本的名字也已经很久了。“也对，至少C.C.很快就找到你了。”他慨叹道，眼尾扫下柔和阴影，好像在真心实意地为此而高兴。“我从没想到我会为此高兴。”他又说，轻飘飘地发笑，“我以为我会再多嫉妒一点儿。针对她进行嫉妒，而不是针对你。”

但你本应指责我更多，鲁路修想。为我当真死去了这么久，无需清醒着观测席卷整个世界的变故、又在这过程中丢失自己的神智。为我能轻易逃脱出来，不至于沦为一个受人摆布的实验品，勉勉强强能在自由地界上随意漂泊。他会感到遥远的、虚幻的疼痛，从自己曾被钉凿的肩胛肢足间传来，还有攀爬在血管间平静而残忍的烧灼。那些都持续得不足长久，但也足够他数年以来一直为此所困。倘若这类折磨再延长些、反复得更多，足够叫人遗忘抵抗的心念，足够叫人寻不到原本的样貌。他半垂下眼睑，指腹轻轻拂过另一人的面廓。

“别太担心。”朱雀说，显然读懂了他的时下所想，“我不记得很多事情。我是说我从公众视野中消失之后的事。”鲁路修注视那张脸孔，意识到自己在镜中见过类似的神情。故作轻松，也有一部分是真的不甚在意，假装所有糟糕的经历都不曾发生过。这副表情在自己面上停驻过很长时间，已经洗退了其中不自然的成分。而这一个幸存者，他开始以此示人的时日还不够充裕。

“有人说过你安慰人的方式真的很糟糕吗？”鲁路修说。侧躺着的人向他缓慢眨眼，重新握着了他的手腕，指尖搭在他的脉搏上。

“你说过吗？我记得不太清楚。”朱雀含混道，“至少刚刚说了。”

 

06

 

装傻充愣在某些时候还算管用，即使那会将人惹火，也不至于叫人爆发得过于彻底。残存下的怒气与悲悯最终都会沉淀下去，难以宣泄也无从告解。那也未见得是真正的装傻充愣，没有人能摸准漫长岁月究竟能给活人的身躯造成多大损耗，即使有冷冻舱辅助——那恰恰不见得是多么健康的生存方式。

幸好枢木朱雀的生理机能当前看来没什么损坏的部分，至少在自己能接触到并加以确认的范围内是这样。鲁路修这么想着，从床铺边缘滑下去，赤足踩去了桌台边，寻找起更多能够用于打发时间的东西。限制行动区域不等于他会彻底无所事事，他也不打算整天整天地把时间浪费在床上。那是个不错的想法，但在外界形势仍然一团糟的情况下，他决定或多或少还是捡拾起自己余留下来的良心。

然而你看，那不是你的国度了，他想。不是你原本居住的地方，不是你原本熟悉的家园。不是你原本丢下的世界，它在你离去的年间翻覆成了当年终结战争的所有人都难以想象的模样。可人总归还是要寻找一些用以寄托的东西，哪怕只剩下一个影子，也好过连影子都寻觅不到的流亡者。他感到有些烦闷，丢下可供查阅信息的平板，又从脑袋里抹去了一整片针对欧罗巴祸乱根源的行动规划路线图。在此期间朱雀一直很安静，他都以为那人是翻身打起小盹去了。

并没有。一只手掌摸上了他的屁股，提醒他维持不穿裤子的状态在不属于自己的房间里晃悠得太久了。鲁路修哼了哼声，脚跟踩上身后人的脚趾。片刻后他就忘记了干点实际活儿的打算，从桌沿一路被推搡至墙角，颈间粘满了湿润吻痕，自己也在对方肩上增加了几个牙印。朱雀的膝盖挤到他腿间时，他好奇地低头看了眼那条过于标准的流线型小腿。然而对方并未在他胯间磨蹭太久，不多时便稍稍躬下身来，用双手一并拨开了他的膝弯。

那双手向外使力时鲁路修原以为只打算扳高自己的一条腿方便干些身体力行的活儿，却不料自己能直接因为这一下失去重心。他及时攀住对方的脖子，避免自己跌倒，然后就被抄着膝弯托抱了起来。朱雀闷声抗议时他才意识到自己抓着了那头长发的束结处，立即倍感抱歉地松了手，继而被向上颠了颠屁股、让他意识到当下的姿势其实有些不妙。

“你不会是想——”

“大概是的。”朱雀说。

鲁路修咽了口唾沫，小心地举起一侧手掌。“我真的真的真的不确定自己是不是经历过什么有效的体格强化。”他严肃道，“另外我也不在恢复力绝佳的青少年时期里了。”

“那就这样。”对方眨眨眼睛，“如果这一轮结束了你还能自由行动而不是瘫在床上躺三天去按摩腰和屁股，我就当那种改变发生过了。”

“操你的，枢木朱雀。”鲁路修冲口而出，手指抠住对方后颈留下抓痕，摇晃起被架到空中的腿脚来，“一周以内我们就得飞去欧罗巴，我才不信你敢胡来到那种程度。”他被抱得很稳当，后天改装的那条胳膊显得比另一侧更坚实些。可这并不能给他带来多少安全感，尤其在两腿张得大开胯下毫无防备的时候。

“你说得对。”他听见朱雀说，“虽然我很想尝试一下。”

再然后他就被坚硬粗物操进了身子，随着他下意识的颤抖与摇晃而埋得更深。那东西几乎是从正下方顶进来的，好处是不太容易一下进到整根，弊端是他完全没法把握对方颠动胳膊的幅度和速度。几下小幅摩擦后突然加重的一次抽拔令鲁路修叫喊出来，脚踝在空中绷紧并蜷起了足趾。他泄恨似地拽着对方脑后那股发辫，把汗湿的头发弄得更糟。朱雀的应答则是减缓了抽插的速度，转而埋首啃咬起他的一侧乳头。

地下空间一直以来都还算凉爽，然而他们两人身上都布满汗渍，还黏附着其它一些更加混乱的东西。真有意思，鲁路修浑浑噩噩地想，又是一处见不到真实阳光的地方，就像在坟墓里做爱。就他的实际年龄来说，这绝对算不上是安全稳妥的性行为了。只算生理衰老水准的年龄也难说。他的屁股酸痛得厉害，偏偏被反复戳刺的快感又叫他爽得浑身发颤，缺乏安抚的阴茎随着他摆腰的幅度而甩动着沥下更多体液。但实际上用不着他做太多事，这回的主导权在对方手中。确确实实的手中，无论是随着已经插入的肉棒继续送入一两根手指抠刮脆弱内壁还是按在他腰后缓慢按压。有那么一阵子他只是趴在朱雀肩上，胸口被反复吸咬的部位渐渐胀痛起来，屁股里摇来晃去的硬物让他胡乱呻吟了一番，穴肉间来回摩擦的触感告诉他这回多半是忘了戴套。他倒不是很介意这个，反正经了这么些折腾下来，他们迟早都要去洗个正常作息规格外的澡。

朱雀抬起头，亲了亲他的脖子，在失重似的迅速沉降中狠狠操了他几下。鲁路修又扯了一把对方的头发，腿脚盘上腰间，脚踝勾在股沟顶端磨蹭。他开始头昏脑涨了，这与室温无关，与隔绝在外的烈日无关。他将脸埋在对方颈间吸气，嗅到汗渍与洗发液的薄荷味儿。人的气味能变化多少呢？换一个环境，换一些零件，或者干脆死上一次。他试图赶走那些乱糟糟的想法，它们永远在他头脑接近空白时又悄悄钻回来。他不确定自己是不是在流泪，因为席卷全身的颤栗或别的什么。他用力眨眼，抽了抽鼻子。朱雀抱着他顶到墙上，寻到另一个支点，叫操在他股间的东西得以进到最深处。

噩梦，幻痛，遥远的碎屑。有人俯首亲吻他身前的疤痕，嵌入他的血肉，钉凿他的身躯。他以为自己会就此死去，或早已经死去了。在潮水上涨时被吞没，或熔毁在触及太阳的天空城里。一个没有心脏的活人搂抱着他，机械与血肉的造物一并贴在他身畔。仍然只有他们两人，也只关于他们两人，交换誓约时如此，塑造昔日欺瞒整个世界的谎言时如此。从灰烬中摘出原本的名姓，从坟墓中生还了，幸存一事本身才是不幸的幸存者。

他离魂得太厉害，许久才恍恍惚惚发觉自己不知何时将重心踩回了地面，身体内的湿黏感比先前更甚。这感念也不过持续了片刻，随后他便被打横抱了起来，安置回床铺中央。有人凑在他身边，体温和缺乏体温的部位都在触手可及处。鲁路修撑开眼睑，对上那双外观看似并无异样的眼睛。

“我这么觉得很久了。”朱雀说，“你需要接受更多安慰。”

“没人会像你这么做的。”鲁路修咕哝道。这回他再想摆出更加刻薄的表情就名正言顺得多了。然而他从对方眉目间捕捉到的神情过于柔软，令他消去了那点儿怨气。朱雀横过左臂，手掌轻而缓地搭在他腰间，力道恰到好处。

“我想也是。”他听见那人这么说，“但如果我能让你感觉好些。”

你确实能，鲁路修想。谨慎试探的部分，胡作非为的部分，回到我身边的部分。你的存在本身。他想说些什么，更简单的一些词句。什么时候都过于唐突，什么时候都不算多余。

朱雀微笑起来。鲁路修知道他知道了。

 

07

 

“感觉如何？”朱雀问道。这话什么时候出口都会显得差不多欠揍。鲁路修翻了个身趴在床上，扯过枕头垫在颌下，在一侧臂弯里抱紧了，才慢慢竖起另一只手来。

“用不到三天，最多半天。”他声明道，思索片刻后放下一些手指，“三小时。”

“好的、好的。你说了算。”朱雀说，话语中哄劝意味过于浓厚，这让人有些牙疼，“需要我陪在旁边吗？”

他的手掌搭在趴卧者的腰背上，另一条胳膊则适时伸过来，给鲁路修多咬了一小口。鲁路修也没多使劲，象征性地啃了一下后开始用舌头逗弄他的臂弯，换来几句有些痒的含笑抱怨。他们互相推搡着闹腾了一会儿，又在某一刻一并安静下来。趴卧在床的人侧枕下去，抬眼瞧着身旁人的面廓。

“七十七岁生日快乐，老头儿。”他说，“很高兴看到你还这么精神。”

“彼此彼此。”朱雀回答他，贴近过来吻了吻他的眼窝。


End file.
